


Clair de Lune

by rinhail



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, barely proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinwoo and Seira under the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the series or its characters. No profit is being made from this work of complete fiction.

_The moon is in your orbit today. It favors you and encourages you to boldness._

The fortune teller had been right so far. Right about him being rewarded for his boldness; wrong about the moons influence. He had asked--no, told--the others, flustered, he would accompany Seira on a store run. And here he was, waiting outside the convenience store, watching Seira wait her turn in line. His heart lurched at her beauty. Even under the artifical lights of the store she shined bright.

Shinwoo tore his gaze away only because he didn't want others to think him a creeper for ogling. Instead he thought back on the fortune tellers words again and turned his head up skyward. The moon was full tonight and hung low in the sky. So close it looked more yellowish than its usual silver. Scattered around it twinkling stars; most invisible because of light pollution, but he still smiled at what could be seen.

Ever since he was little he'd admired the night sky. He'd always felt a strong kinship to the celestial beings overhead mainly due to his mother's influence as an astrobiologist. And often got sick from staying out all night appreciating their brilliance. And this time was no exception. His lips curve up into a smile and he sighs through his nose.

"Are you all right?"

It's only because of his training in martial arts--a sport which provides nerves of steel--that makes him not jump at the voice. He instead simply moves his head down and looks at Seira.

"Nothing," he says, the smile still there. He scans her face and swallows back the romantic words filling his mouth. "G _od, you look so beautiful. Can I hold your hand? Can I be even bolder and kiss your mouth?"_

"I'll take those," he says instead. His cheeks flush and he hopes Seira will think it only because of the chill in the air. He grabs the bags from her and their fingers brush. It feels like the thrill of winning a video game. A rush racing through his body, it's origin being Seira's gentle fingers caressing his fingers.

Wait? What?

Shinwoo stares at Seira for an answer. She ducks her head and tucks an errant strand of silver hair behind her ear. She looks up afterward and gives him a small smile. It's not quite shy but not wholly confident. She's just as unsure as he is.

_"Be bold",_ he tells himself. He straightens his back, the move causing the bags to crinkle and break the silence around them. Seira stares at him, her cherry eyes swimming with expectancy and apprehension. Shinwoo steps closer, a few inches inside her space, and he feels another rush overtake his body. Reason being because one, she's not moving back like he'd expect from any girl when a boy approaches, and two, being so close to her, smelling her pleasant vanilla perfume.

"Seira," he says, and looks directly into her eyes. His fingers tighten around the plastic handles and his heart thumps roughly inside his chest. He's positive she hears it because she furrows her brows in concern. He smiles hoping to ease her worry but inexplicably discovers he's at a loss of what to say. He had an entire speech ready in his head; ending with him bending down and pressing his lips to her cheeks. But now the sappy words and sappy gestures are gone, wiped from his memory. 

Seira must sense his distress because she makes one of those sappy gestures by cupping one of his cheeks. Her hold makes Shinwoo gasp with surprise and she rubs her thumb under his eye to calm him. Her skin is hot on his cheek, her grip gentle, and he leans into the touch without thinking.

He closes his eyes and says, hums slowly, "This is good."

Even the chime of the door behind them, a customer coming out to gawk, doesn't stop Seira from holding him, or him from moving away. They remain holding and being held for a full two minutes before Shinwoo opens his eyes, slowly like he's just waking from a dream. Seira's hand remains on his cheek as he says, "Can we take the long way back? I want more time alone with you."

The confession makes Shinwoo queasy and his knees feel weak, but he's said it and can't take it back. Seira searches his face and her piercing scrutiny only makes Shinwoo fall deeper into a nervous blob.

Her hand slides away and she pins him with her usual blank look. Shinwoo knows the rejections coming before she can look away and tell him that's not a good idea. He begins to tremble, starting with his hands, and ending with his toes curling and jaw locking to prevent tears from falling.

"Yes," she says, tilting her head up at the sky. She smiles fondly. "That is a very good idea."

Shinwoo can't stop the shaky breath of relief escape past his lips. He lifts one of his hands up and wipes his misty eyes with the side of his hand. He smiles. "Yes," he says, "thank you."

Seira looks down at him without moving her head and nods. And into the night they walk, Seira's quiet breath, Shinwoo's tiny sniffles, and the moon hanging overhead in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I envisioned this to be longer, but when I gave it some thought, I decided short was best. These two kill me with their sappiness.


End file.
